The Gotham Sun
by Witch4
Summary: Follow the Gotham Sun's coverage of such City notables as the Waynes! One new story and I have corrected some grammar.
1. Author's Note

The Gotham Sun

Author's note: I'll try to update when I can, but even a life currently spent searching for work can get busy! The following chapters will just be random, hopefully funny, looks into how one of Gotham City's less noble newspapers sees the City's citizens. I've combined pre-New 52 and the New 52 because some of it works okay together, and some of you may not have read comics before N52 (no judging!)

Please enjoy!


	2. Love Triangle

These tabloid stories are sort-of connected to my Swear Jar series. I've never written anything truly salacious before, so hopefully these will turn out okay.

The Gotham Sun

Wayne Son in Love Triangle!

That's right, Sun readers; one of the scions of Gotham's favorite families has found himself in a love triangle. Now, you may be thinking to yourself "Oh, it's got to be Golden Boy Richard!" And that, my friends is where you would be wrong.

The crown of playboyhood has been passed down to third son Timothy Drake-Wayne! Like his adopted father and older brothers, Timothy seems to be quite the ladies' man. And just who are the ladies enthralled by the business mind of Mr. Drake-Wayne?

In one corner, we have former sweetheart and girl-next-door Stephanie Brown. While the two have not been officially together for quite some time, they are reportedly still close friends and still hang out whenever the New York-based Romeo is back home in Gotham (and it seems to be quite often, now!).

In the other corner is Tamara Fox, daughter of longtime Wayne family friend and business partner Lucius Fox! The former fiancés have been spotted together taking in several shows on Broadway and concerts at Lincoln Center since the Columbia law student moved to the Big Apple.

Sadly, someone is going to end up with their heart broken. Who will this young lothario end up with?


	3. Secret Wedding

The Gotham Sun

Secret Wedding at Wayne Manor?

All of Gotham City was aflutter this past weekend when friends of golden couple Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle turned up at fabled Wayne Manor for what was officially called a barbecue.

But our sources have revealed to us exclusively that Gotham City's favorite son and one of the art world's leading experts have finally tied the knot! With seven kids between them, it's obviously been hard for the power couple to find any time to slow down and finally make it legal, even _with_ family butler Alfred Pennyworth working tirelessly behind the scenes.

Guests at the hush-hush event included noted reporters Clark Kent, Lois Lane, &amp; Iris West Allen (accompanied by husband Barry Allen), Kent's parents and cousins (who are said to be quite close to the Wayne children), Q-Core president Oliver Queen and his own brood (including ex-wife Dinah Lance!), former catwalker (and almost-Wayne herself) Kori Anders, as well as Wayne family friend Lucius Fox and his wife and children. Not on the guest list were the bride's foster daughter Kitrina Falcone, who has reportedly had a falling out with her former mentor, and long-lost son Jason Wayne's ward (who has never been seen in public! What's he hiding?). Nor was Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon, who has been reportedly been dealing with personal issues, although his daughter (and possible future Wayne bride?), Barbara Gordon, was in attendance with off-again on-again boyfriend Richard Grayson.

Of course, the couple's other six kids were all in attendance, with the family's Great Dane seen chasing after many of the little ones who were present.

With all of the secrecy, we have to wonder if there will soon be another new addition to the Wayne brood! We've got our ears open for a public announcement regarding any Wayne family news about this private affair. Stay tuned!


	4. Cats in the Belfry?

The Gotham Sun

Cats in the Belfry?

Has the Caped Crusader gone rogue? Sources tell us that Gotham City's Dark Knight was seen canoodling with the City's line-toeing cat burglar. The two masked vigilantes, who have been known to team up when the occasion arises, were spotted on top of the Gotham City Museum of Fine Art in a less than fractious embrace.

While Cat Woman is known to take up Batman's cause on occasion (most recently during a tenement fire in the Narrows), it seems she has not completely given up her wicked ways. Did she seduce him just as he was about to arrest her? Or was he waiting for her on that rooftop for a midnight dalliance?

Sources in both the vigilante and criminal communities are keeping mum on this latest development, but rest assured that we will keep you, our beloved readers, updated on this intriguing twist.


	5. Spring into Love

A/N: I am completely ignoring the events that follow "Forever Evil." And "Justice League: Cry for Justice."

Spring into Love

Spring is in the air, and so is, it appears, love! In this enlightened age of relationships, it's nice to see a couple that is so in love that they just don't care who knows it!

So who, you may be asking, is this mystery couple?

Why, it's none other than former Wayne fiancée Kori Anders and longtime Wayne friend Roy Harper!

The couple, who have been spotted globe-trotting with second Wayne son Jason Todd Wayne in recent months, were spotted at a playground in Gotham City Central Park with Harper's young daughter, Lian. The trio were seen enjoying the warm spring day and playing on the swings before leaving for the Central Park Grill to enjoy a late lunch.

Could wedding bells be in the future? Check the Gotham Sun for updates on this surprising pairing!


End file.
